Not Your Typical
by Dazzlepire
Summary: Based some what on the movie/show 10 Things I Hate About You! The Swan sisters consist of outspoken Bella and fashionable Alice. Bad Boy Edward has been paid to woo Bella. Will love insue or will everything backfire? please read, it's my first fanfic!
1. Prologue!

**Okay guys, so this is my first fanfic ever!!!**

**I really hope you guys like it and please please please review and help me make this story better if you want!**

**I am so new to this any kind of help is greatly appreciated :D**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The characters of Twilight even though I wish I owned Edward... lol. Oh and i don't own 10 Things I Hate About You!**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

Who knew that one guy could change my views so drastically?

Trust me, I definetely did not see that one coming! I lived my daily life with my "I don't give a shit attitude" for so long...

Sure, I do have some unique beliefs. People around here know me as the girl with a cause, the girl who stands up for herself, the "bold" girl.

Psh.. like i care what people think! My friends Rosalie and Emmett are the only ones who care enough to put up with my um... let's call it outspoken behavior.

Well, now my snide remarks have been replaced with feelings of... love?

At first glance, he is obnoxious and pig-headed, but I have come to find that he is different.

Is he too good to be true?

**EPOV**

Getting paid to do some guys dirty work sure sounded like a piece of cake.

This girl is the most impossible, outspoken, intelligent, sarcastic, witty, and _beautiful_ girl I have ever met.

This damn money means shit to me now. I just want this girl to fall for me and be mine forever. Is that such a hard concept to believe for someone like me?

I am Forks High's badass. The rumors I have heard about myself are hysterical compared to who I really am. Yeah, I get detentions all the time but is that all that people think of when they see me?

Oh, there he goes, about to get into some trouble.

Hah, whatever.

I am pretty smart if I do say so myself. I am a closet poem and musician.

Of course nobody takes the time to get to know me though. They see my appearance and judge me to the strictest degree.

She's different.

**APOV**

I am nothing like my sister, at all.

The judgements of people matter to me and I like to make an impeccable impression on everyone I meet.

However, you can't please everyone right?

So there's this guy who's been wanting to date me for awhile... Too bad for there's that stupid rule...

Anyways, is this guy a good guy? I know he seems perfect and all but is he really into me or my looks?

I can't just look at his outer appearance, but other than his physicality's I don't really know him.

This other guy keeps coming to my mind... He's so kind, thoughtful, smart, and sweet.

Ugh, what's a girl to do?

**JPOV**

This girl has taken over my senses!

When I first saw her she took my breath away. I knew in that moment that I would go to great lengths just to see this girl smile.

Sure, I may be a nerd but people are always misjudging me or overlooking me! Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I have a boring personality! Try, oh I don't know, getting to know me!

Damn, I just have to get that block head jock out of the way!

**MPOV**

Those sisters, damn they are fine!

Once I get that pretentious bitch to start dating that asshole, I will finally get with Alice!

Based on her looks, she could most definitely satisfy me and she makes good arm candy.

Her mind and feelings? Eh, who cares, not me.

Paying Edward to date her sister Bella was a genius plan!

Oh, and that Jasper guy definitely doesn't stand a fucking chance with Alice.

Sure, Bella's pals Rose and Emmett would kill me if they found out about my scheme, but I'm too smart for them muahahahaha!

Let the games begin!


	2. Chapter One

**Hello again!**

**Here's the next chapter of Not Your Typical!**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts!**

**Than you so much guys I really appreciate everything!!!**

**Note: Okay guys, so this chapter is in Bella's POV! I know in the prologue I alternated from several points of view but that was so all of the characters could be sort of introduced! Normally chapters will consist of one or two characters POV's! **

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, thanks :)**

**BPOV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Damn alarm clock! Whoever invented alarm clocks should get smacked in the head!

As you can tell, I am not a morning person. Especially when my morning is only preparation for my own personal hell on Earth, purgatory if you prefer the term.

Forks High School.

Consisting of the cliche popular jocks and cheerleaders. There's also the school sluts and players, the semi-normal people, the wannabes, the nerds and geeks, and then there's me, Isabella Swan.

I'm not the prettiest girl in school or the social leper. My looks are pretty average. Waist length brown hair, brown eyes, slim body, and my signature annoying blush that invades my cheeks at the slightest presence of embarrassment.

Lucky me right?

What I'm known for however, is my witty remarks and broad knowledge of causes around the world. For instance, I have been looking into the HIV and AIDS epidemic in Africa right now!

I am a girl on a mission.

Haha slightly corny, I know, but I'm completely for real.

It may seem like I'm not a big fan of the teenage population but don't worry, I do have friends!

My best friends are pretty unique if you ask me.

Rosalie Hale is the most beautiful girl at Forks High. You take a hit at your self-esteem by just being in her presence.

So how did she get stuck hanging out with me you ask?

Like me, she has a bit of a loud mouth and crazy attitude.

She's more of a "piss me off and I'll kick your ass" type though.

Sorry fellas but she's taken by the most intimidating looking guy I've ever seen.

Remember though folks, don't judge a book by its cover.

Rose's boyfriend, Emmett Mcarthy, is bulging with muscles and looks like he can kick your ass with one fucking hand.

But underneath his tough exterior is the funniest dude ever! He is constantly cracking side-splitting jokes and he has the loudest voice and laugh I have ever heard!

My dad is the Chief of Police in the microscopic town of Forks, Washington. His knack for fishing keeps him out of the house most of the time, but that doesn't mean he's clueless.

His constant rants about boys, dating, and premarital sex are enough to make me swear off dating!

The only problem with that is the stupid rule that annoys the hell out of my _darling_ sister Alice.

Alice is not allowed to date _unless_ I am dating. Sounds unfair huh?

It's not my fault that all the boys at our school are immature and barbaric. All they care about is how attractive girls are and what the latest fads are.

That is not the way Isabella Swan rolls!

My lack of interest in finding a date is what causes the major strife between Alice and I.

She's ready to start dating now that we are juniors but I haven't found anyone that interests me enough to get to know them.

There's only one guy who comes to my mind on those terms...

Edward Cullen.

He's this mysterious, obnoxious, trouble making jerk.

Sounds like my type right?

_Wrong._

This guy is too wound up in his own damn "complex" actions to take notice of me.

Eh. Oh well, like I said before, I'm not necessarily looking for anyone anyways.

Enough of this crap I have to get to school, unfortunately.

"Alice! I'm leaving in five minutes, hurry up!"


	3. AN

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry for this authors note!

I just wanted to let everyone know that I am still working on this story!

School just started so I have been super busy with all of that. I'm seriously sorry for the wait, no lie guys I can't apologize enough!

If you guys have any questions feel free to PM me okay?

***Please don't review this chapter! I am going to replace it as soon as I finish the next chapter!

Thanks everyone!

**_Much Love, Dazzlepire_**

(Notice the name change? lol)

_Ps. Thank you TopazTearz for the muffin! lol :)_


End file.
